Nuestra gran familia
by usuratonkashi
Summary: Una historia en donde el amor de familia se ve enfrentada a dificultades, pero la union sera mas fuerte!  Sasu/naru, Gaa/Sai, Kaku/Hida, Kaka/Iru, Ita/Dei y muchas mas! espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra gran familia

Portada de la historia:

Cuando era pequeño solía consolarme fervientemente, luchando todos los días para luego de un arduo entrenamiento en el que casi se me iba la vida, darme cuenta una vez en que todos se iban, de que nadie me esperaba en casa y de convencerme de que nunca recibiría un "bienvenido" y una sonrisa…dolían aquí en el pecho. Pero el tiempo pasa y puedo apuntar con certeza de que si pasa, no lo hace en vano, ya que hoy puedo decir que tengo todo con lo que soñé alguna vez…buenos amigos, cuñados, compadres, padres postizos, abuelos, mi pareja e incluso hijos… ¡Que puedo decir! Solo una cosa…todos y cada uno de ellos se han convertido en el gran amor de mi vida.

En esta historia cuento la vida después de todo… ¿Qué pasa luego de algunos años? Algunos están casados, otros no tienen ningún perro que les ladre y otros simplemente disfrutan de celebraciones que ya estaban anunciadas, mas si son parte de una apuesta que no se ha cumplido y los favores no se hacen esperar…y si dijéramos que después de todo, ¿todos son amigos?

¿Cómo es que se relacionan todos?...la gran pregunta, ¿hay rivales o ya se les olvido todo por lo que luchaban?... ¿Será bueno que estos padres críen hijos?... ¿Los grandes Hokages de la hoja y la Arena toman vacaciones?... ¿Se puede?...

Las parejas principales… GaaSai, SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru y muchos mas…

Antes de comenzar:

Solo quería agradecer por esta oportunidad para expandir mis horizontes y darme el lujo de escribir tan bella historia llena de incoherencias y problemas inimaginables…relaciones bellas y llenas de amor, construidas por un fuerte lazo…que mas podríamos decir de nuestras parejas favoritas?...muuuuchaaas cosas mas pero…vamos con la historia! YA TAAAA!

Capitulo I:

Después de todo seria relajante darse unas vacaciones…

Pensando en ello recordó que debía llegar temprano para ayudar a Sai con las maletas y ya se le había hecho un poco tarde, apuro el paso y cual fuera la casualidad de toparse con su querido hijo siendo gentilmente acompañado por Sori, a quien debía dar las gracias de todo corazón por no dejar que su pequeño niño ande deambulando solo por las calles de la arena y aunque era cien por ciento segura, pues él era el Kazekage, no le gustaba que uno de los seres que mas ama ande solo como si no tuviese a nadie en esta vida y eso el lo sabia muy bien, no se lo daría a nadie, menos si es hijo suyo ya que el se aseguraría de impedirlo.

- Miura…- le llamo apacible luego de acercarse a su lado haciendo que ambos pequeños se sobresaltaran un poco al notar al mayor tan tranquilo como siempre, el cual en un acto cariñoso posa una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hijo para acariciarle los cabellos mientras hace una leve reverencia en señal de saludo para el otro muchacho unos años mayor que su pequeño pelirrojo, el cual repite el gesto agradecido por la atención -…ya es hora, papa nos espera y se hace tarde.

El pelirrojo menor le sonríe dulcemente a su padre el cual como acto reflejo le imita y le toma de la mano para seguir el camino a casa. El Kazekage sonríe al notar algo nuevo en la conducta de los pequeños, pero aunque sea algo que ya se veía venir, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto…en fin, los encantos de Naruto y Sasuke, aunque desgraciadamente mas los del Uchiha, relucían al mirar al mocoso de doce años que tenia presa la manito de su adorable Miura entre las suyas…*suspiro*…porque crecerán tan rápido? Un momento, debe ser porque es hijo de un Uchiha, a de ser una copia de Sasuke; el mismo tono de piel, el mismo cabello, la misma postura que recuerda…pero con una diferencia, el chico también era hijo de Naruto y como hijo de Naruto tenia esos ojazos azul cielo que derrochan calidez por donde pasa, como los de su amado esposo, que después de años de "practica", como le llamaba podía sacar a relucir al exterior sus sentimientos, sobre todo con sus seres queridos; pero hay otra diferencia enorme de cuando conoció al Uchiha, el chico era agradable y muy sociable. No como lo eran el mismo o el moreno en busca de venganza, no…al contrario, ellos eran el gran ejemplo, si bien, no eran muy abiertos a lo que sentían o pensaban, ahora si podían y el pequeño lo hacia, prueba de esto es la cercanía y calidez que le entrega a su Miura…mi hijo será muy feliz.

Hemos llegado a casa y los pequeños se detienen ante la gran puerta, solo esperan mi aprobación, el dejar entrar a mis aposentos al muchacho es ya un gran paso. Yo me extraño pero ellos me observan y solo les sonrío y abro las grandes puertas para que puedan pasar cómodos…ya entendí que el corazón de Miura puede pertenecer a alguien mas y esos no somos nosotros sus padres, si no que este chico que le tiene tanto cariño…Sori, el hijo fruto del amor de nuestros amigos: Naruto, el gran Hokage de Konoha y Sasuke, uno de los ninja mas poderosos que conozco.

- Sori dime, quieres pasar? – El pequeño posa sus ojos en mí, yo solo le sonrió y ellos simplemente intercambian miradas y me abrazan para luego verlos pasar sonrientes.

Ya separados, me dispongo a encontrar lo que vine a buscar…al amor de mi vida. Al cual no fue difícil de encontrar en la gran casa, ya que con solo cerrar los ojos y seguir su aroma en el aire encuentro el camino a sus brazos. Tarareando una melodía que me pareció del todo conocida…un arrullo…esa canción que me cantaba Temari para inútilmente tratar de dormirme...acto del cual me hacia el dormido para hacerle ver que sus intentos daban frutos, pero creo que ella siempre supo de mis intenciones y nunca dijo nada al respecto…una canción que me recuerda lo mucho que la extraño desde que se fue a vivir a Konoha con su pareja, mi cuñado, creo que ese es el nombre que recibe Shikamaru.

-¡Gaara!...- Veo como se lanza a mi cuerpo para darme un calido abrazo, para luego besarme dulcemente en los labios, mientras yo observo el adorable sonrojo que le ha quedado en sus mofletitos al separarse un poco de mi. - …que bien ya estas aquí, ven siéntate aquí conmigo…- Sai me toma de las manos y me lleva alegremente con aquella sonrisa casi imborrable de su rostro, para luego verle encantado, mostrándome unas cajas sobre nuestra cama. He de sentarme para luego recibir su cuerpecito acomodarse en el mío y observar con mas detenimiento lo que quiere enseñarme. – Mira lo que encontré mientras empacaba…-Sus ojitos relucían de alegría, eran las ropitas de bebe de nuestro niño, pequeñas prendas tendidas por toda la cama – No te parecen preciosas estas ropitas Gaara?… huele!... tienen todavía olor a Miura bebe…

- Mmm… Tienes razón, que agradable…además son muy lindas…

- Son pequeñitas, suaves, olorositas y, y…dime Gaara…

- Uh?...

El pelinegro se aparta un poco de los brazos del Kage para coger una caja que se encontraba al extremo de la gran cama en la que estaban sentados en esos momentos y lentamente se acomodo frente al pelirrojo para inspeccionar mas detalladamente el interior de aquel recipiente. El mas alto observo paciente las acciones del menor y le pareció como si el hecho de abrir aquella caja y retirar la tapa que resguardaba el contenido hubiese pasado todo en cámara lenta, frunció un poco el ceño al verificar sus sospechas.

- Recuerdas que hallamos comprado alguna vez mas ropita de bebe?

El Kazekage palideció a la pregunta de su esposo, que le diría?, no podía decirle la verdad…pero tampoco se perdonaría mentir…Tesunade oba sama se lo había dicho ya antes…

- Quiero que entiendas bien lo que tengo que decirte. Veras Gaara, muchas veces nuestra mente borra automáticamente hechos fuertes que nos ocurren, como acto reflejo… Sai se esta defendiendo para no sufrir y tu debes ayudarle…se que en casa tienen cosas que le pueden ayudar a recordar. Guárdalas o escóndelas, has lo posible para no tocar el tema, ya que si entra en contacto…sabes de lo que hablo verdad?... comenzara a recordar de choque lo que ocurrió…- Tesunade sama se sobaba las sienes para tratar de no pensar en lo posible…el AMBU podía quedar conmocionado o en estado de shock, podía ser peor aun…muchas veces las personas que pasan por una situación similar tratan por todos los medios de…de, por Kami sama, pase lo que pase, espero que se solucione de la mejor manera posible…- Así que ya saben. Nada del tema de ahora en adelante…esperaremos los progresos, lo que mas necesitara de ahora en adelante es el apoyo incondicional de todos ustedes, entendido!...

- Si!

- En especial la tuya Gaara…se fuerte, todos nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos…

El terror se apodero de sus pensamientos. No podía decir nada al respecto, ni siquiera insinuar algo sobre lo pasado, porque quizá recordaría…porque quizá se atormentaría y él como el gran amor de su vida no quiere que sufra…ya han sufrido bastante como para seguir hundiendo el dedo en la llaga, él se haría cargo de llevar el peso de lo ya pasado…claro junto con sus amigos y familiares quienes comparten el mismo dolor…esas palabras se las bahía dicho Tesunade sama hace ya siete años…

- Pasa algo Gaara? Te ves asustado…- Sai le mira preocupado y por un momento se siente incapacitado de hacer algo acorde a la situación…- …Que es lo que debo hacer en estos momentos?... Gaara?...

El pelirrojo despierta de su ensimismamiento y reacciona rápidamente a su pregunta abrazándole necesitadamente y cerrando los ojos…

- Solo debes abrazarme fuerte…no me sueltes, esta bien?...- El moreno asiente queditamente a las palabras de su amado koibito e instintivamente comienza a acariciarle la espalda "…ahora que recuerdo, esto es lo que Gaara hace cuando me siento mal…un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla…"

- Muac!...te sientes mejor?

-…siempre que estés conmigo estaré bien, no te preocupes…te amo Sai y eres solo mío.

En respuesta el pelinegro enrojeció fuertemente para pronto sonreír apenado entre los fuertes brazos que le envolvían el cuerpo, le dio otro besito en la mejilla a su captor y extendió la mano para alcanzar una prenda blanquecina de la caja que ya tenía un poco olvidada.

- No se porque, pero se que esta caja la tenemos por algo…- Decía el pelinegro mientras sentía la textura de la pequeña prenda en contacto con sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos para sentirla mejor, Gaara le observa atento a cada cosa que dijera con respecto al tema…era algo importante. - …veras, se que la tengo por algo…olvidada y como estaba, no sé, tal vez…tal vez la tengo por alguna razón. No por nada guardaría ropita de bebe fuera de la que le pertenece a Miura…bueno, que mas da…- Y sin mas vuelve a guardar la caja en el ropero mas contento.

El Kage suspiro en su interior, al parecer no recuerda nada…por el momento, no aseguro nada.

- Sai…ven aquí…- Le pidió de manera necesitada el pelirrojo a su chico, abriendo nuevamente los brazos para recibirlo. A lo que el pelinegro corrió a su encuentro, para mirarle fijamente.

- Gaara, sabes?

- Que cosa?

Ante la mirada atenta de su marido el de cabello negro enrojeció de una manera muy graciosa…y mientras trataba de hablar, sus ojos caían a la cama, para luego tratar de enfocarlos nuevamente en su objetivo, pero le era difícil.

- Que ocurre mi Sai? – El más alto divertido por la escena que le regalaba el pelinegro a su lado intento que le mirase, al lograrlo ambos se sonríen. – Vamos dime…soy paciente, pero presiento de que lo que tienes que decirme es importante.

Gaara por fin logro que le mirase mas tranquilo que antes y para ayudar tomo de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente para darle ánimos. Sai suspiro…

- Creo…creo que, que…- Gaara asiente quedito a lo que su AMBU tenia que decirle mientras seguía hablando. - …tendremos que comprar mas ropita de bebe.

- Uh?...pero si…- La voz del Kage bajaba de intensidad, cuando se detuvo en seco de sus cavilaciones y cayo en cuenta de lo que le trataba de decir su AMBU…le observo incrédulo…- Sai…tu…estas… tratando de decirme…que…

El pelinegro enrójese mas fuerte aun e inconscientemente pone sus manos sobre su abdomen, Gaara balbucea algo inteligible ya que se encontraba muy nervioso.

-Sai…estas, estas embarazado…- Mas que otra cosa fue un susurro lo que salio de sus labios y el menor asintió algo no muy convencido.

- No lo se, por eso te dije que creo estarlo…aunque siento que si lo estoy.

- Oh…por Kami…esto es fantástico! SAI! - Quien creería que el Kazecage se lanzaría sobre el AMBU para llenarlo de besos cortitos, llenos de amor y cariño, algo muy dulce. Sai reía quedito entre los brazos de su opresor mientras este le hacia una que otra cosquilla por ahí. – no puedo creerlo, Sai te adoro, te quiero, te amo…te deseo tanto…

- Mmmm…-Un pequeño gemido salio de los labios del pelinegro al sentir las manos inquietas del mayor. – Gaaraaaa…ahora no…- Besos caían por el cuello del AMBU quien se sentía un poco inquieto después de todo. - …están los niños cerca…no deberíamos…y además, el bebe…

- Papas!...- Se sintió un pequeño llamado detrás de la puerta del cuarto principal, por lo que los ninjas se sobresaltaron, en especial el pelirrojo, quien de un brinco salto de la cama al suelo. – Paso algo?...- Se escucho la voz preocupada del pequeño.

- Nooo! – Se escucho decir al unísono a los dos mayores que intentaban acomodarse lo más rápido posible.

- No te preocupes Miura, que en mi casa pasan cosas parecidas. Mis padres hacen el mismo escándalo casi todos los días y aunque ya este acostumbrado, debo encargarme de Enishi para que no se asuste. – Una gran gotita resbalo por las sienes de los mayores, con que así es la situación por el otro lado eh?, no son mundos muy distintos…y de verdad que es un milagro que el pequeño Sori no haya salido pervertido y mal pensado como su moreno padre…

Gaara fue quien abrió la puerta para dar paso a los pequeñines al cuarto y se acomodo en el umbral para observar el panorama. Sai saludo de un cariñoso abrazo a cada uno, mientras el pequeño pelirrojo se quedo un poco mas entre los brazos del mayor.

- Como te has sentido, estas mejor?...

- Estoy mejor gracias por preocuparte.

- Que pasa, esta enfermo Sai san?

- No creo que sea una enfermedad, veras…- Habla el moreno de una manera tan intrigante que hace que inconscientemente los pequeños se acerquen mas a el parar poder escuchar mejor "esto lo aprendí de Naruto, siempre lo hace". - …al parecer ya no seremos solo tres…tendrás un hermanito o hermanita Miura y tu Sori tendrás un cuñadito o cuñadita…

Sonreía Sai alegremente a sus conclusiones, seria eso muy divertido, pero tendría que esperar un poco más…

- …Hermanito… o… hermanita…pero, pero que tengo que hacer?, Sori ayúdame…tu tienes a Enishi, sabes que hacer con un hermano menor no?, verdad? – Preguntaba esperanzado el pelirrojo a su acompañante y salvador, el tenia experiencia en el tema, el sabría.

- Bueno…es pequeño aun y debo enseñarle una que otra cosa…- El pelirrojo menor le miraba preocupado. - … por ejemplo, hoy por la mañana papa Sasuke descubrió que se le había acabado el Dango, así que yo me ofrecí a ir a comprarlo y aproveche de llevar a Enishi para que entendiera que es lo que hay que hacer para poder ir y comprar una bolsita de esos dulces. Mientras íbamos caminando el iba nombrando aquellas cosas que conocía y yo lo felicitaba de cierta forma…- (n.a: Aquí Sori dice de cierta forma, porque Enishi relacionaba algunas cosas de manera algo cruel, verán: en vez de decirle a una señora que iba pasando "gorda", el le llamaba "señora grande"y reía divertido al comprobar el asentimiento por parte de su hermano mayor quien se decía a si mismo, "no esta del todo equivocado, así que no le puedo decir que esta mal, porque no lo esta…"y recordaba el porque de que su hermano menor le diga de esa forma y no de otra a ciertas cosas…su padre Naruto le había sugerido de que "así" no sonaban tan mal) -…*suspiro*…bueno nos detuvimos algunas veces y entre esas veces le enseñe como era que debía ocupar el dinero y resulta que lo primero que hizo fue intentar comprar un abrazo mío…le fingí estar enojado, para que entendiera que esas cosas no las puede comprar y al parecer entendió…

Unas risitas se escucharon, pero el moreno menor suspiraba ya resignado.

- Es muy lindo tu hermanito, se parece tanto a Naruto…

- Tienes toda la razón Sai…- Comentaba divertido al relato del muchacho, mientras se acercaba al lado de su pareja para abrazarlo por el costado y así estar mas cómodo para escuchar al pequeño…

- En el camino nos topamos con un niño que lloraba a mares porque se le había caído su helado, Enishi me miro y corrió a consolarlo, luego me pregunto si podía comprar felicidad para el pequeño, que en esos momentos aun se secaba las lagrimas…le dije que tampoco podemos comprar la felicidad, el me miro enojado y me dijo: si, eso ya lo se, pero podemos comprar otro helado y dárselo para hacerlo feliz de nuevo…miro para todos lados y resulta que frente a nosotros quedaba la pastelería…no me pregunten como pero logro comprar el helado al pequeño con el curso rápido de compras con dinero yo solo le observe y el pequeño le agradeció a Enishi su amabilidad, yo solo me resigne a pensar en la furia de mi padre por no haberle llevado los dulces…cuando me veo arrastrado por Enishi nuevamente a la tienda, como le explicaría que el dinero no alcanzaba para los dulces de papa?...me preparaba para explicarle cuando la señora dueña del la pastelería llamo a mi hermanito y le tendió una bolsa de papel. Mire extrañado a la señora y ella simplemente me sonrió y Enishi me saco de allí. Luego me explico que la señora le había regalado los dulces por ser tan amable y considerado con el pequeño de afuera y que esa era su recompensa.

- Reafirmo mi teoría, es idéntico a tu padre.

- Demos gracias a Kami sama que ninguno de sus hijos salio con el carácter de Sasuke.- Reía Gaara.

- Hey, no seas así, después de todo algo le tubo que haber visto Naruto, por algo lo eligió a el dentro de todos los que le pretendían…aunque sea un odioso el padre que tienes, sabes?, no se porque no nos toleramos lo suficiente…

- Pero dime…estoy seguro de que Sasuke dijo algo luego de que llegaran con el resto del dinero a casa…

- Si…*suspiro*…cuando llegamos nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa…estaba preocupado porque nos habíamos demorado mas de los seis minutos cuarenta segundos que calculo que nos tardaríamos en ir y volver…nos miro sonriente y nos dijo que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo…mi hermano se puso a reír y a canturrear lo que había hecho bien, le dio un besito y le tendió el resto del dinero que no ocupamos... su cara que no decía absolutamente nada me chokeo, nos tomó de las manos para llevarnos dentro…y en la cocina …se puso a examinar los dulces uno por uno, luego nos miro como poseído para luego tomar a Enishi, que estaba mas cerca de él, lo revisó de pies a cabeza para verificar que no tuviese algún golpe, marca o rasguño, yo que me encontraba cerca comencé a alejarme muy sigilosamente para que no se diera cuenta…pero lo noto y me puse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por la casa…pero me atrapo…me quito la ropa y como no tenia nada tampoco, volvió a vestirme en silencio…y sin ninguna expresión en la cara me tomo nuevamente para ir donde dejo los dulces y a mi hermano…para cambiar su expresión a una furiosa…inmediatamente puse mis manos sobre los oídos de Enishi, para que no escuchara tanta tontería…se puso a gritar que la gente de hoy es degenerada, que hacen eso para que nosotros los niños les tengamos mas confianza y que nos dejemos llevar por regalos…gracias también a kami sama, que papa Naruto rescato a Enishi de las tonterías de mi padre y yo simplemente seguía tapándole los oídos para que no se llenara de incoherencias…*suspiro*

- Sori…me da algo de miedo tu papa…

- Pero si es un amor…además se preocupa mucho de nosotros, siempre esta pendiente.

- Me lo temía, así es Sasuke, desconfía de todo porque es un celoso…aunque me recuerda a alguien…

Gaara carraspeo levemente al comentario del moreno. No creía que estaba mal defender algo que por derecho le pertenecía: el amor y la atención de las dos, no, las tres personas que hacen parte de su mundo y en ese sentido le daba toda la razón al Uchiha bastardo.

- Sabes Sasuke?...encuentro extraño todo esto, me da mala espina.

- Bueno, no puedo negar que a mi también no me da mucha confianza pero…es un regalo de Tsunade oba sama, no es cualquier cosa.

- Lo digo por eso Teme…es extraño que de la nada, bueno no digo que de la nada porque se que tiene mucho dinero, pero, que nos regale esto?...sigo sin creérmelo

- Dos meses de vacaciones en el país del Viento, en un hotel de lujo cinco estrellas, con la familia y todos los gastos pagados…tiene que haber algo por debajo, definitivamente.

- A eso voy, es mucho!...y lo mas extraño de todo es que estaré lejos de mi puesto de Hokage por los dos meses y Gaara también, que es lo que se trae esa vieja?

- No lo se, pero…ven aquí…- El Uchiha rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo frente a el para aprovechar lo mas posible el tiempito que les quedaba antes de emprender el viaje - …por el momento no me importa si es una trampa de la vieja u otra artimaña…lo único que me importa es que estos dos meses que siguen podremos pasarla todos juntos en familia…piensa, hace cuanto que no nos tomamos un descanso?... aprovecharemos la estadía y jugaremos con los niños…además, hace tiempo que he querido enseñarle un par de cosas a Sori…- Un abrazo que hizo que se despejaran las dudas del viaje a nuestro rubio Kitsune y cambiara sus preocupaciones por una tranquila sonrisa.

- Yo también quiero un abrazo…- Se escucho una pequeña petición y unas manitas que tiraban de los pantalones de sus padres para llamar la atención.

- Oh…Enishi, ven aquí…- Ambos padres le tomaron en brazos y le rodearon cariñosamente por largos segundos, el menor sonreía a sus anchas por el amor que le tenían sus padres, que por el momento era solo para el porque su hermano mayor no se encontraba en casa.

- Que bueno que despertaste, como dormiste? – Le pregunto revoltosamente su rubio padre, mientras el moreno le tomaba completamente en brazos para que Naruto jugueteara con el pequeño.

- Ja, Ja…Bien! Además soñé algo muy divertido.

- Que cosa tan divertida soñaste Enishi? Eh?...- El moreno acomoda al pequeño entre sus brazos para verle mejor.

- Soñe con todos mis tíos…

- Con todos?

- Si, estaban todos los de Konoha, hasta mi tío Itachi y mi tío Deidara con todos mis primos!

- Y dime pequeño soñador, que hacías?

- Yo estaba contigo papa Sasuke y con Sori aplaudiendo a papa Naruto.

- Aplaudiéndome?...

- Si… porque te estaban presentando en un escenario así de grande (n.a: imagínense a Naruto en miniatura asiendo ejemplo con los brazos para señalar lo grande que era el lugar…)y todos aplaudían.

Los mayores se miraron algo confundidos…era cierto que Enishi soñaba cosas que de verdad ocurrían…pero lo que contaba no era del todo extraño, ya le había tocado al Kitsune presentarse en otros lugares ante mucha gente, porque era Hokage. No debía de ser algo muy especial.

- Bueno pequeño, si sueñas otra cosa nos dices Eh?

- Shi! Yo digo!...- El pequeño rubio sonreía divertido, pues sintió unos pasos por la entrada, sensación de la que los mayores también se percataron, por lo cual partieron a la salida.

- Veamos si mi hijo cumplió bien su misión. – Comentario al que sus rubios acompañantes asintieron alegremente.

- Lo dudas Teme? – Decía el Kitsune mientras el moreno bajaba de sus brazos al pequeño y este apresuradamente corría a la salida para recibir a los recién llegados.

- No dobe.

- Buenos días tío Gaara… buenos días tío Sai… ja, ja… buenos días Miura!... - Saludaba enérgicamente el pequeño rubio con abrazos y besos para todos los presentes, pero al llegar donde su hermano mayor, se negó a saludarlo y cerró los ojos en signo de enojo, acto del cual los presentes se extrañaron mucho, pues el pequeñín adoraba a su hermano mayor.

- Enishi que pasa?...- Pregunto intrigado el AMBU, que podría ser tan grave como para que el pequeño rubio se halla enojado tanto con su nuero?. Sori suspiro resignado y se inclino para quedar a su altura…ya sabia de donde venia la cosa.

- Enishi…lo siento…veras, no quise despertarte.

- Pero…yo quería hacer la misión contigo…no me llevaste porque me quede dormido Snif…- El moreno abrió sus brazos para recibir al pequeño rubio.

- Oh…ven aquí…te prometo que la próxima vez la haremos los dos, esta bien. – Sori sabia que su pequeño hermanito se pondría triste, pero no podía hacer nada ya que su padre lo había mandado sin el, pues fueron los dos a despertarlo pero no pudieron…se veía tan adorable durmiendo que papa Sasuke se quedo grabando y sacándole fotos un buen rato…bueno, yo también aproveche y saque unas cuantas.

- Veo que la misión fue exitosa…- Dijo Sasuke mientras saludaba a los recién llegados visiblemente contento con los resultados obtenidos. - …y dime Gaara, que calificación le das?

El Kazekage cerró los ojos a la pregunta, meditando para luego dar su veredicto completamente seguro - Le doy el puntaje máximo, no hubo falencia alguna. Es un excelente escolta.

- Has oído Sori, el Kazekage ha dicho que eres muy bueno! – Le celebra su rubio padre que le abraza muy complacido por su trabajo, felicitación a la que se le une el pequeño rubio ahora feliz por los logros de su gran hermano mayor.

- Si sigues así serás un gran ninja como tus padres… – Reafirmaba lo dicho por Naruto el moreno artista sonriendo al trabajo de su pequeño nuerito. – …si sigues así no tendré que preocuparme tanto por la seguridad de Miura ya que se que esta en buenas manos…Sori, te lo encargo.

- Buen trabajo hijo, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy orgulloso. – El pequeño moreno al escuchar estas palabras de su padre se le iluminaron los ojitos de la emoción, lo había dicho!, sus padres, los grandes Kages y los mejores ninjas que conocía le felicitaban…definitivamente no olvidaría este día nunca.

- Felicidades Sori…- Dice vergonzosamente el pequeño pelirrojo al cual su moreno padre que se encontraba a su lado le dio un leve empujoncito para que se atreviera de una vez por todas a abrazar a su prometido, que sorprendido le recibió entre sus pequeños brazos rojo hasta las orejas.

Los mayores sonreían ante tan adorable imagen, el pequeño Enishi reía divertido mirando como su padre sacaba de la nada un cámara fotográfica.

- Dime Sai, como te has sentido? – Preguntaba curioso el Kitsune a su amigo.

- Pues bien…aunque…- Y otra vez y sin querer hacerlo, apenado y como estaba puso una de sus manos en su vientre. Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos para asimilar mejor lo que intentaba decirle el AMBU.

Sasuke dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, pronto tendría mas oportunidades para captar a su niño en situaciones mas vergonzosas y adorables…sin mas su semblante en conjunto con el de Naruto era de completa sorpresa y era verdad…Sai esperaba un bebe…realmente era un milagro y Kami sama quería hacerlo feliz con un regalo…otro hijo luego de lo que ocurrió años atrás…era realmente asombroso y la felicidad no se hizo esperar…

- SAI! ESTAS EMBARAZADO! PERO SI ES GENIAL! TE FELICITO AMIGO! …estoy tan feliz por ti…-Lagrimas de felicidad caían del rostro de Naruto y el ultimo susurro termino en un necesitado abrazo…no lo creía…realmente Sai era muy fuerte y lo estaba demostrando de la mejor manera.

- Felicidades Gaara, Sai…se lo merecen…- El Uchiha envuelve en un gran abrazo a los afortunados. Podría admitirlo si se lo pedían…estaba contento por esos dos…después de lo que paso…no esperaba que sucediera, pero paso, y en el mejor momento. - …dime Gaara…- El moreno aparto al pelirrojo un poco de sus parejas que aun no asimilaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, para hablar de otras cosas…

- Que ocurre Sasuke?

- Si que te costo Eh?...

- Que cosa?

- No te hagas el que no entiende. Hiciste lo que te dije?- Un sonrojo fuerte subió a las mejillas del pelirrojo a las palabras de su compañero mientras el moreno sonreía altaneramente. – Te dije que daría resultado, nunca falla.

- No digas esas cosas aquí…están los niños y los chicos cerca…- Intentaba acallar al moreno que insistía en comentar cosas indebidas.

- Vamos, si cuando se lo hago a Naruto…

-Shhhh!...te van a oír, no seas pervertido! – El Kazekage estaba muy incomodo.

- Pero dime si lo intentaste con Sai. – Un leve asentimiento fue el que dio el pelirrojo a su moreno cómplice…y una risita pervertida que casi ni se escucho salio de sus labios. Bingo! – Apuesto a que te rogó…ya me lo imagino…

- NI SE TE OCURRA IMAGINARTELO QUE TE MATO!

- Pero…

- TE MATARE UCHIHA BASTARDO!

- *Suspiro por parte de todos los presentes que miraban un poco alejados la escena*

- Otra vez están gritando…que no pueden llevarse bien por un rato? – Se quejaba el rubio mayor ya cansado de la imagen que se había vuelto común últimamente.

- Creo que no es posible…- Suspiraba Sai pero mas tranquilo, debía mantener la calma y sentirse apacible…el bebe necesitaba de paz y mucho amor…solo debía esperar un poco…solo un poco.

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí les presento el primer capitulo de muchos mas que le secundan…se que no he explicado aun nada y es lo mas evidente de todo, les dejo con muchas dudas…y eso es lo que realmente quiero joy joy…bueno, como verán estamos recién entrando en tema y lo mas seguro es que próximamente les diga como y de que es lo que va a tratar la historia, pues las bases aun no están del todo colocadas…falta mucho…


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestra gran familia

Notas del fic:

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy literalmente reventada! Tengo mucho que hacer, pero eso no evita que siga de todas formas mi historia. Espero que les guste y que den sus comentarios con respecto a ella y les pido de todo corazón que tengan paciencia de mi, por que se de antemano que la historia va de a poco pero deben tener en cuenta de que este es solo el segundo capitulo y que lo interesante se viene pronto, Así que sean pacientes, quiero a todo mi publico, nos vemos!

Capitulo II: En el viaje…

Algo abría que hacer, no era posible que se la pasaran peleando por tonterías…además estaban justo en la hora para llegar a la estación…solo podrían hacer una cosa… Eso era! Muy fácil!

- NOS VAMOS! –Anunciaba nuestro rubio con una gran sonrisa, los pequeños corrían a tomar las manos de sus padres para emprender camino mientras los mayores, que pararon en seco lo que estaban haciendo (N/A: Sasuke tenia sujeto al Kazekage del cuello en una llave que sin embargo le daba libre capacidad de movimiento, por lo que el pelirrojo con una mano tiraba del flequillo del azabache y con la otra pellizcaba una de las mejillas que ya se encontraba roja por el jalón), veían atónitos como sus chicos se alejaban de su lado sin la menor culpabilidad de haberlos dejado botados como a un par de perros.

- HEY! – Gritaron los dos juntos al ver la falta de consideración por parte de la familia de cada uno.

- Gaara, esto no es justo.

- Nos botaron…- Reafirmaba el pelirrojo.

Ambos asintieron a la verdad de los hechos, para luego soltarse el uno al otro y mirarse de reojo. Ambos esbozaron una leve sonrisa y se dieron la mano en signo de conciliación.

- Amigos de nuevo? – Sonreía el azabache mientras se sobaba la mejilla que había resultado un tanto dañada por el juego de hace un rato.

- Por supuesto que si Uchiha bastardo.

- De acuerdo mapache sin cejas.

- No hay problema, tu tienes alguno?

- Ninguno, nos vamos?

Y sin esperar mas, en un parpadeo alcanzaron a su familia que seguía caminando apaciblemente y siempre concientes de esperar a sus fanfarrones esposos, que sin duda estarían junto a ellos en segundos.

- Ahí vienen. – El AMBU reía bajito…siempre era igual, en nada arreglaban sus diferencias y eso era muy divertido. - …díganme, esta todo bien?

- Todo bien. – Respondieron al unísono los recién llegados, mientras tomaban de la mano a sus parejas.

- Me parece. – Decía radiante el rubio que deshizo el agarre del Uchiha para tocar levemente con el dedo índice la marquita roja que tenia su esposo en la mejilla – Sabes Teme?...

- Mmmm?

- Te queda bien esa marca. Deja que te haga la otra para que te quede parejo…

- Ouch!...Oe dobe, no hagas eso que duele sabes?

- Pero si te ves Kawaii!

- No me digas así usuratonkashi, que crees que pensaran los niños?

- Pues lo que es…- Sonreía Gaara al comentario…- …parece que he descubierto la manera en la que un Uchiha se ve tierno.

- Hey! Que no soy eso!

- Pero papa Sasuke…si te ves lindo ji ji ji …- Decía divertido a su padre el pequeño rubio que iba de la mano de Naruto, quien le asentía a su afirmación, dándole toda la razón.

- Yo también creo que es cierto, Gaara debería hacerte eso mas seguido, no crees Enishi? – Sonreía el artista al pequeño, a quien le encantaba que le dieran la razón.

- Pues…no responderé a eso…y ten presente de que es solo porque ya llegamos a la estación y porque estas embarazado que no te golpeo por decirme eso…

- Pues no alcanzarías a ponerle un dedo enzima. Sobre mi cadáver. – Decía fingiendo enfado el Kazekage, después de todo, el bastardo ese no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a Sai…

- Ja! Entonces tendré que matarte primero…con mi increíble e incomparable técnica. – Decía el azabache con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

Naruto y Sai reían mientras caminaban tranquilamente guiando a los niños con ellos. Gaara se preocupa un poco mientras observa atento al Uchiha frente a el.

- Que técnica es esa?...

- Pues…simples y vulgares cosquillas!... -Respondían muertos de la risa el rubio y el moreno al pelirrojo que atónito a la respuesta miro divertido a su acompañante.

- Así es. - Sasuke asentía orgulloso a la respuesta acertada que dieron su marido y el AMBU. – Nos vamos?

- Aja…- Confirmaba incrédulo a su acompañante, mientras se acercaban donde estaban los demás.

- Pues tío Gaara, no crea que es una técnica ridícula. Una vez me la hizo y pensé que moriría. – Prevenía Sori al pelirrojo quien miraba incrédulo a la afirmación de su nuerito que comentaba serio el evento.

- Pues si, es una técnica muy poderosa. – Reía victorioso Naruto, hasta que se percato de que algo faltaba. – Sasuke…los boletos no los tengo yo, tu los tienes?

- Ah…eso, no.

- Se me perdieron! – Decía asustado el rubio con las manos cerca de la boca.

- Pues no.

-Uh?

- Se las pase a Sai.

- Si, yo los tengo aquí.

- Pero porque?…me asuste Teme.

- Por eso mismo. Pensé que podrías perderlos, así que me asegure primero y se las pase a Sai.

Llevaban cinco horas de viaje y los niños ya se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que Naruto y Sai se encargaron de acomodarlos para que pudiesen dormir lo mejor posible. Miura y Sori no querían separarse, por lo que se quedaron durmiendo juntitos y abrazados…y sus padres babeaban ante tan tierna escena. Enishi se había quedado dormido en los brazos del azabache, quien le recostó cerca de el para poder vigilarlo mientras este dormía tranquilo agarrado de un osito que le había regalado el mismo y que no soltaba por nada del mundo cuando dormía, y con respecto a ellos, bueno, estaban sentados en el gran vagón que compartían, al igual que una de las curiosidades del asunto.

(n.a: Sonara raro decirlo, pero creo que ya lo he mencionado en el capitulo anterior, la vieja Tsunade al mandar la invitación con los pormenores del viaje, también les mando las indicaciones…)

- Lo más probable es que sea una trampa de la Oba sanin…y lo peor de todo es que es muy evidente.

- Tienes razón Sai, esta nota es muy sospechosa…- El pelirrojo no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez el mensaje del trozo de pergamino…es que la nota al pie de todo, dejaba mucho para la imaginación… "Nota: Al momento de abrir el sello, has aceptado la siguiente invitación. Por lo tanto si te retractas automáticamente un equipo especial les traerá aunque sea a la fuerza para tomar sus merecidas vacaciones. Vamos no desaproveches esta oportunidad"…luego venían los implementos del lugar y un mapa de la aldea del país del Viento…

- Para mi gusto, la aldea es muy grande, no creen? – Decía el Uchiha mientras lo revisaba e inconscientemente se lo gravaba en la memoria…después de todo las costumbres del trabajo son así, no se pueden evitar.

- De veras tener cuidado Naruto, te podrías perder incluso si te llevas un mapa contigo…

- Hey Sai…no soy tan torpe…

- Pero si muy despistado. Supone que te pasa algo o a los niños, mas aun en una aldea grande como en la que vamos a estar. Me preocupa un poco…

- No te preocupes mi Sai…no irán solos por ahí, andaremos todos juntos. Más si esos dos no se despegan…

Todos hacen un ademán de asentimiento. Los días pasaban y conforme a su avance, la unión de Sori y Miura era más evidente e indispensable. Incluso en la distancia de las aldeas en las que vivían tanto el uno como el otro pensaba en que seria su vida si no existiese su pareja y eso, sus padres ya lo sabían de antemano; se llevan bien, se protegen el uno al otro y lo mas importante el amor que se tienen es inmenso, como quien dice un acto de química…de esa forma se complementan los dos perfectamente, como lo hacían ellos mismos, sus padres.

- Nee, nee!... Sai, cuantos meses crees que tienes? – Preguntaba deseoso por saber el rubio kitsune acercándose al moreno para observar mejor el vientre de su amigo - …porque al parecer…- Colocando una de sus manos en el abdomen del AMBU serró los ojos para poder sentir la pequeña vida que crecía con el pasar de los segundos.

- Creo que ya son diez semanas.

- Umm…yo creo que un poco mas que dos meses y medio, no lo crees?

- Tal vez. Solo estoy comparando ciertos síntomas.

- Los que tuviste con Miura?

- Si

- Pero lo has pensado, Obachan me ha dicho que todos los embarazos son distintos, pueden variar Dattebayo!

- Eso no lo había pensado…pero ahora que recuerdo, eso lo leí en algún libro…- El pomo de la puerta del compartimiento sonó, lo que dio paso a los, hasta el momento, ausentes pasajeros entrasen. Esperaron unos segundos para que los recién llegados se acomodaran y pudiesen seguir con la conversación. Cual fue la sorpresa; el Uchiha había alcanzado a escuchar la plática que llevaban ambos chicos, por lo cual decidió meter mano con sus gratos comentarios…

- Piénsalo Sai, el dobe este con Sori tubo nauseas hasta por si acaso. – Una mueca de diversión adorno el semblante del Uchiha luego de haber ido por cierta información con el Kazekage y ver la cara molesta de su pareja, le encantaba hacerlo enojar…

- Hey! Tu también tuviste nauseas!

- Ja! Eso fue porque tú me maldecías con tanta furia cada vez que eso te ocurría que termine enfermándome también, así que fue tu culpa! Fue por tus ansias de venganza y de odio hacia mi que enferme!

- No lo creo así…- Salio a la defensa de su rubio amigo y de paso para calmar el ambiente el Kage de la arena – Verán, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y pasan mucho tiempo juntas se compenetran, tanto es que pueden percibir los sentimientos, angustias y dolores de la pareja, no es así Sai?... – Asentía con una amplia sonrisa el artista al comentario de su esposo, siempre daba en el clavo. - …Eso también lo leíste en el mismo libro, verdad?

- mmm…al parecer era uno de maternidad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo leí cuando me entere que estaba esperando a Miura y saben Naruto, Sasuke?, Gaara tenia los mismos antojos que yo, fue muy divertido verle comiendo cosas que jamás creía que podría comer, mas aun cuando el las preparaba y luego a mi se me antojaban...

"Buenas tardes. Les agradecemos por elegir nuestra línea de viaje "Tren Express" dirección: País del Fuego - País del Viento". Le sugerimos revisar los compartimientos debidamente y con tranquilidad antes de bajar. Nuestras auxiliares les darán las indicaciones hacia la salida y si necesitase ayuda o tuviese alguna duda, los centros de guía están justo al centro de la estación. Rogamos tener cuidado si viaja con niños ya que la estación es bastante amplia y podrían sufrir algún importuno, por su atención muchas gracias. Les deseamos un buen viaje. Esperamos que disfrute su estadía."

- YAAAAYYYYYYY!NAAARUUTOOO VEEENNN! – Gritaba de una esquina de la estación el AMBU con los ojos brillantes, mientras señalaba una tienda de golosinas que tenía forma de cabaña y que realmente era enorme.

- PERO QUE LINDOOOOO! MIIIRAAAA!ENISHI, ENISHI MIRA, MIRA! – El rubio llevaba en brazos a su niño menor que insólitamente quedo atontado al igual que los adultos al ver por primera vez en su vida tantos dulces (N/A: …Imagínense a los tres babeando frente a una vitrina, mientras sus parejas y sus hijos mayores les observaban con una gran gota cayendo en un costado de sus sienes, mientras las demás personas les miraban divertidos…)

- Hay chocolates rellenos de manjar…NARUTO!

- SI!

El sonar de las campanitas al abrirse con la puerta del local no se hizo esperar y un silencio perturbador domino el ambiente a quienes les esperaban fuera.

- Y dime Gaara, si es cierto lo que Sai dijo…supongo que ya empezaste con los antojos no? – Sonreía a sus anchas el azabache por la escenita de parte de su familia (N/A:…hablamos de "familia", porque en si, los hijos mayores de ambas parejas están comprometidos. El acuerdo fue hecho por Naruto y Sai, quienes luego de acordarlo lo comunicaron a sus esposos. Espero poder explicarlo mas adelante…)

- Supongo…- El pelirrojo sudaba frío - …de repente me dieron ganas de comer cualquier cosa que contenga manjar…

- Niños…quiero que presten mucha atención. – Una mueca de victoria apareció en el semblante del Uchiha – Verán que de ahora en adelante cambiaran un poco las cosas.

- Y eso es malo? – Preguntaba un poco asustado Miura con la cara que había colocado su tío al decir esas palabras.

- Nooo…no es malo. – Las caritas de pregunta de los pequeños hablaban por si solas, acto a lo que el mayor rió un poco. – Solo que de ahora en adelante comeremos cosas que nunca han pensado si quiera comer…

- Um?

- Cosas extrañas…cosas incombinables y algo asquerosas.

- Papa…te refieres al tío Sai? – El mayor asintió – Y al tío Gaara?...por el embarazo?

- Exacto …viviremos algo parecido a lo que vivimos cuando tu padre estaba esperando a Enishi, divertido no?

- Ajaa…- Asentían los dos pequeños sin otra opción mas que acatar lo que se vendría.

- Naruto…no crees que ya as comido demasiados dulces?

- Fperlo quue diches, chon solos unos cuantos, además aun quedan muchos…Ehh! Sasuke NO!

- Me los comeré YO…ja, ja,ja! – Pronto se escucho en la recepción una carcajada estruendosa que inundo toda la habitación por completo y sin mas acabo repentinamente cuando el menor de los Uchiha sintió como le arrebataban el gran paquete de golosinas de las manos. - ¡Pero que dem…ITACHI! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

Y tal como llego, (N.a.:…de la nada…), comenzó a dar cariñosos abrazos y besitos al cuerpecito de su pequeño hermano, mientras este se retorcía de las caricias y la vergüenza.

- SASUKITO!... NO TE RESISTAS Y VEN A MIS BRAZOS…hace tanto que no te veo…Snif!

- SUELTAME!MALDITO HERMANO MAYOR!

- Ohh…Snif…No digas esas cosas tan feas a tu queridísimo hermanito que te quiere mucho…dime Sasukito… Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermano mayor después de tantos días sin verte? Ehh? – Itachi seguía restregando su rostro en el de su hermano y tocando ciertas partes que no debería tocar…pero que le vamos a hacer, es Uchiha.

- Estoy de a cuerdo con Itachi. Sasuke, deberías tratarlo mejor. – El rubio daba su comentario al comportamiento de su marido mientras esquivaba el cuerpo del hermano mayor que se lanzaba sobre él, al igual como lo había hecho con Sasuke.

- Ves Sasukito? Por qué no me tratas como Naruto?...- Decía esto mientras se lanzaba de nueva cuenta sobre el desprotegido y asustado rubio para abrazarlo. - …ves que el si me quiere. Si es una desgracia que no todos tengan un cuñado tan lindo como yo!

- SUELTALO! NARUTO ES MIO! – Y de un puñetazo le quita a Itachi del cuerpecito de su kitsune. - …además, todos quisieran que no les tocara un cuñado como tu que eres insoportablemente pegajoso…y estas loco!…maldito hermano mayor…

- Ya estoy aquí…

- No!… Sai…no entres. – Dijeron al unísono la pareja ya exhausta de tanto gritar.

- PERO SAI!...Que lindo que estas!, sigues siendo el pequeño y sexy AMBU que conocí…tu si me quieres, verdad que si?...- Naruto y Sasuke estaban atónitos. Era inimaginable en un guerrero tan poderoso y temido durante años verle comportándose de esa forma…tan…tan desvergonzada, definitivamente no era posible una explicación razonable.

El mayor de los Uchiha pegaba el cuerpo del menor como podía en un abrazo irrompible, donde al igual que con su hermanito, comenzó a restregar la cara donde conseguía y a dar pequeños besitos al ser en sus brazos en completo estado de chok.

- ITACHI, SUELTALO!- le gritaba el Uchiha menor. Lo cual funciono ya que al instante el mayor se lanzo nuevamente hacia el, dejando al AMBU ido totalmente, al cual el rubio fue a su encuentro al momento en que el mayor le soltó. - …Esto es muy tierno…ESTAS CELOSO!...

- Sai, estas bien?

- Eso creo…pero qué hace Itachi san aquí?

- Bueno el…el…- La cara de confusión de los dos no se hizo esperar y sin mas preguntaron…

- Dinos Itachi san, Que estas haciendo en este lugar? - La pregunta fue hecha tan apaciblemente que los dos hermanos se tranquilizaron de inmediato y se sentaron sin más en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban peleando y forcejeando el uno contra el otro en dominio de quien daba y quien no quería recibir abrazos.

- Bueno yo ya no recuerdo que hago aquí! – Con una mano en el aire y una gran sonrisa, típico gesto de un niño contento al cual se le ha preguntado algo importante y que a el no le interesa en lo absoluto.

La cara de maldito idiota que pusieron los demás no se hizo esperar mas, hasta que en el semblante del mayor se vio un gesto de, ah, ya me acorde!

- Eh, eh…era broma. Estoy aquí, porque Tesunade sama me mando a llamar.

- QUE! A TI TAMBIEN! - Se sintió de inmediato el desconcierto del menor de los Uchiha en su entonación…

- A TI TAMBIEN TE LLAMO HERMANITO?...Que bien seremos compañeros! Compañeros! …y trabajaremos juntos como los hermanos que somos! A POR CIERTO! Estamos todos aquí.

-Todos…Que quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que has escuchado Sasukito, todos estamos aquí esperando por ustedes, que por cierto, se tardaron mucho, mucho…y Deidarita y yo estábamos muy, pero muy preocupados…Pensábamos que algo malo les había ocurrido y…y…- La carita del Uchiha mayor se veía muy afligida y por lo mismo ciertas lagrimitas comenzaban a caer al recordar la angustia pasada por la gran preocupación de perder a su querida familia.

- Amado míooooo!... – Una cosita rubia se le había lanzado repentinamente a los brazos del Uchiha mayor, el cual al darse cuenta simplemente le abrazo sonriendo ampliamente. - …Donde estabas?...nos tenías preocupados, especialmente a Sasu-chan que estaba contigo y te desapareciste, maldito insensible! – Un puchero apareció en el lindo semblante de la pareja del moreno mayor, que repentinamente había lanzado al mayor lejos de su cuerpo y se había cruzado de brazos para que le diese una excusa de cualquier tipo, pero que resultase convincente. – Espero una respuesta…

- He? Pero Deidarita! que yo no he hecho nada!...- La mueca de aflicción que tenía en esos momentos en el mayor parecía realmente graciosa para los demás que veían alegremente el espectáculo. El moreno trataba de acercársele, pero el rubio artista no dejaba que le tocase he hizo un campo para que no lo hiciera ( N. A.: …Joy, joy!...me refiero a que Deidara hizo una especie de muralla con chacra para que Itachi no se le acercara…después de todo esta molesto…y no creo que sea muy recomendable enojar a este chico… a mí, en lo personal, me daría miedo…hace explotar cosas…), por lo tanto el mayor se resigno a esperar a que algo se le ocurriese… - …Esto no es justo!…has mejorado mucho ese sello…me costara mucho trabajo traspasarlo…y no he comido nada…buuuu… eres malo Deidara…es que ya no me quieres?... – El rubio al escuchar esto solo le miro de reojo, furioso como estaba esperaba al menos una disculpa.

- Te lo mereces por molestarme…Deidara, no deberías creer nada de lo que te diga este bastardo, que no te convenza como siempre lo hace! – Echaba mas leña al fuego el hermano menor, que de por si disfrutaba como nunca de estas tonterías, mas si se trataba de que su queridísimo hermano mayor la pasara mal al menos alguna vez en su vida…aun que muy, pero muuuyyy en el fondo, sabia que no era así…pero de todas formas le alegraba saber que todos se llevaban bien. Estas discusiones estúpidas eran prueba de ello.

- Estúpido hermano menor…- La seriedad apareció de un momento a otro en el semblante del mayor de los Uchiha y así se sentó a un lado del rubio, muy cerca del lugar demarcado por la barrera creada hace unos momentos atrás. - …Me disculpo, lo siento mucho…Deidara, nunca quise que te enfadaras conmigo, siento haber dejado en la otra habitación a Sasu-chan, lamento que se asustara…se que es pequeño y que soy un mal padre…pero…- El rubio había levantado la mirada para observar a su marido en sus disculpas que poco a poco le parecían algo razonables…después de todo estábamos hablando de un Uchiha y era increíble, no, un acontecimiento , que ellos se disculpasen tan fácilmente y a la primera petición de sus faltas, por lo que todos en la habitación miraban boquiabiertos al mayor en sus disculpas, al cual así como de un momento a otro se puso serio, así mismo apareció un leve sonrojo y una risita pervertida que graciosamente hacia juego con su personalidad y con una de sus manos cubriendo parte de su boca siguió dando sus disculpas, al instante en que su marido deshacía la barrera para abrazarle cariñosamente - …pero escuche la dulce voz de Sasukito y Naru-chan que no me aguante y les vine a dar la bienvenida…debes comprender que hace muchos días que no los veo…y los echaba de menos…Por cierto, y mis sobrinitos?...no me digas Sasukito, que los escondiste para que sus queridos tíos no los viésemos?...Eres muy malo hermanito…o es que no me quieres?

- No, no te quiero.

Esa fue la respuesta cortante que dio el menor de los Uchiha a su hermano mayor.

- Es esa la respuesta que le das a tu único y querido hermano mayor?

- Por supuesto.

Un viento frío se vio que recorría al moreno que había quedado en una sola pieza a la respuesta de su hermano, quien sin más dio media vuelta para ir al encuentro del rubio menor y el AMBU, quienes le miraban atónitos.

- Oh!...Itachi, no te pongas triste por tener un hermano tan desnaturalizado! Que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes! – Le animaba el rubio artista de ojos azules, quien de todas formas tenía una muequilla graciosa a la respuesta más esperable del menor.

- Si Itachi, no le hagas caso a este teme dattebayo! Que yo se que te quiere mucho aun que nunca lo diga. – Sonreía de lo más tranquilo el kitsune al moreno para animarle.

- Oh…eso es verdad. Sasuke te quiere mucho Itachi. – Sonreía dulcemente el AMBU para darle más tranquilidad al ambiente.

- Pero quien lo duda eh?

- Tetsunade-obachan! – Saludo alegremente el rubio kitsune a la mujer que acababa de llegar a la sala del gran hotel en el que se encontraban, en tanto ella le revolvía los cabellos al rubio con una mirada muy maternal. – Que bueno que llegaste! Te estábamos esperando ja ja!

- Yo también, pero por que tardaron tanto?, tendré que hablar con ese maldito!...joy, joy, joy!...pero eso ya no importa ya están todos aquí. – Asentía una y otra vez la mujer sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

- Uh?...dime Tetsunade –obachan…estas invitaciones, han de ser realmente caras y un poco sospechosas, dime por que? – Interrogaba el kitsune con una mueca graciosa en los labios y algo de nerviosismo se hizo sentir.

- Pues que no les conté? – El rostro de la mujer demostraba que realmente no recordaba que no les había dicho absolutamente nada del viaje, la estadía y estas vacaciones a las cuales asistieron. – Pero que raro es todo esto!...mmmm…Chizune!

- Siii!...diga? – De la nada ( N.A. : como todo en esta historia…), apareció en la sala un tanto agitada, al parecer estaba atendiendo otro asunto antes de seguir al llamado de la Ex-Hokage de la Hoja.

- Dime Chizune, estoy segura de que les informe sobre estas vacaciones a los chicos no?

- No. No les dijo nada a ninguno y sobre ese tema…los muchachos le han estado preguntando el mismo asunto cada vez que la ven, Que no se ha dado cuenta? Para mi que esta evitando el tema no?

- No me critiques Chizune y ve a terminar lo que estabas haciendo, que es importante…y dile a los demás que nos reuniremos en cinco minutos mas en mi oficina. – La morena escéptica aun de los mandatos de su sensei, solo le quedo por suspirar y terminar sus tareas…que eran muchas para variar un poco.

- Como ordene sensei…TT-TT

- Tetsunade-sama…

- Hola Sai! Como estas?

- Je…pues bien aunque…

- Ummm…ya veo. Me alegro mucho ^O^! El Kazekage debe estar muy contento no? – La rubia simplemente se le acerco para mirarle de cerca al moreno, quien se sentía un poco temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir y de lo que le podría decir la rubia de su estado.

- Pues si…esta muy contento…-Sai termino por sonreír, no podía hacer nada mas ya que la situación lo tenia un tanto incomodo, no sabría que hacer si…

- No te preocupes, ven…- La mujer lo dirigió a la gran sala del lugar para que tomase asiento y estuviese mucho más cómodo. - …siéntate y no tenga miedo que solo te haré un chequeo, es necesario ja, ja!

- Tranquilo Sai Dattebayo! Que Tesunade-obachan solo te revisara! – El kitsune al igual que los demás los acompañaron y tomando asiento se propusieron a esperar pacientemente lo que diría la mujer.

- Si…^^…no me preocupo.

Y tomando asiento ya más cómodo la mujer hizo las revisiones de rutina, por lo cual sonrió graciosamente al interés de sus muchachos con respecto al AMBU. Esto si que era bonito: ver como sus niños estaban tan pendientes de algo tan bonito para todos…

- Bien, terminamos!^O^!...- Sai sonrió mas quedito mientras se colocaba la ropa nuevamente. - …Por lo que acabo de notar, estas muy bien. Tu bebe esta creciendo muy sanito!, así que cuídate mucho si…

- ESTAS ESPERANDO UN BEBE!- Gritaron al unísono Itachi y Deidara a la noticia. Tetsunade, Naruto y Sasuke movían su cabeza en signo de aceptación al comentario mientras leves sonrisitas de felicidad aparecían en sus caras por lo relajante de la noticia.

- Si…hace mucho que quería estar así como estoy ahora…mas tranquilo. – El AMBU sonreía feliz de la vida, se notaba que estaba muy contento por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. – Llegué a pensar que no podría tener otro pequeño nunca mas…- Esto fue dicho en un tono ciertamente triste, el cual cambio inmediatamente al caer en cuenta de que las cosas no serian de ese modo…eran diferentes. - …estaba asustado…tenia miedo, pero todo eso ya paso. Estoy tan contento…- Unas lagrimitas brotaron le los ojos del moreno artista quien no se percato y se extraño del hecho, era tan extraño lo que sentía. – Naruto…Por qué?...Por que estoy llorando si estoy feliz?...- Y el llanto siguió mas aun cuando el kitsune lo rodeo con sus brazos para cogerlo protectoramente.

- Por eso mismo…estas tan feliz que tienes que expresarlo de alguna manera. Estas llorando de felicidad Dattebayo!^O^!

- Y eso se puede hacer? En los libros no sale nada parecido, lo único que sé es que estoy muy feliz de vivir esto con todos ustedes.

- Pero dinos Obachan!Dattebayoooo, Cuanto tiene?

- Joy, joy, joy! Tiene tres meses – Sonreía la rubia en signo de victoria.

- Hey! Escuchaste Sai? A que tenia razón yo Dattebayo? –

- Paso la etapa de cuidado, pero no te descuides, debes cuidarte mucho! – Todos asentían a las órdenes de la mujer quien mas contenta no podía estar con la noticia que le traía este muchacho que se había robado parte de su cariño al igual que todos los demás.

- Sensei, aquí están!- Chizune dio paso para que todos los invitados entrasen a la sala y con una gran sonrisa fue a tomar su lugar al lado de la rubia.

- Bien, me parece…- La cara de la ExHokage era de temer (N.A.: De cierto modo, porque tenia una sonrisa de victoria que nadie se la quitaría por nada del mundo…ya verán porque…)

Notas finales:

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo de esta vez…se que aun esta muy inconcluso, pero les prometo que en el siguiente si que será para aclarar las dudas, después este capitulo fue solo para entrar un poquito mas a lo que de verdad va a tratar la historia, que como ya les dije, ya verán porque…Joy, joy, joy!...y es mas, quienes serán todos los invitados?...Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III: Dos horas de llegar y no nos han dado nada para comer…Maldita rubia!_

-…- Nuestro rubio Kitsune hizo el intento de hablar, pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios. Quizá por lo sorprendidos que estaban.

-…- El Uchiha menor no hallo mas que hacer que mirar interrogante a la Rubia quien reía estruendosamente mientras miraba complacida y con aires de "JA! Nadie podrá conmigo JOY, JOY, JOY…!" mientras no quitaba el ojo de los comensales que había reunido hasta ahora.

-…- El AMBU también incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación al igual que sus amigos no podía hablar…quien lo haría con tal sorpresa…

- Je, je, je! Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ha llegado la hora de dar las explicaciones! – Se le veía a la rubia contentísima por la situación - …Pero primero…les daré unos minutitos para que se saluden…ya que algunos no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo, no chicos?...vamos, vamos no sean tímidos! Por cierto…Iruka, Kakashi! Necesito hablar con ustedes! – Los demandados rápidamente desaparecieron en conjunto con la rubia y su ayudante tras las puertas de la habitación, mientras los demás se miraron las caras sin expresión alguna…

1 Segundo…

2 Segundos…

3 Segundos…

De las caras sin emociones de los presentes una pequeña sonrisita apareció en el rostro de todos, mientras tranquilamente se acercaban a saludar más despejados.

- Así que el Hokage y el Kazekage están de vacaciones fiuu!...- Reía divertido Kiba mientras saludaba a los recién llegados.

- Je, je! – Sonreía el rubio mientras se acercaban los demás y recibía con un cariñoso abrazo a una chica muy linda. – Hinata! También estas aquí!

- Si!... Neiji también esta y los niños…

- Uh?...- El Uchiha frunció en ceño pensativo. – Naruto…están todos aquí.

- ¿?...- La cara del rubio era un chiste y el moreno artista no aguanto, soltó una risita agradable a la cual se le unieron las de los demás. – Que pasa Sai?

- No es nada, solo que eres muy distraído.

- Esta Itachi con Deidara y nuestros sobrinos…- Interrumpió un poco mal humorado el menor de los Uchiha, por lo que al comentario rieron un poco los acompañantes mientras veían como Itachi se lanzaba a molestar a otro miembro del ex grupo de Akatsuki…-… Mis pobres sobrinos…Naruto! Si no quieres unos sobrinos traumados tendremos que quitarle la custodia de los niños a Itachi! Por Deidara no hay problema, pero hay que alejarlos de ese…ese…Maldito enfermo… – Pero pronto al terminar la frase y sobretodo la palabra mal…di…to…en…fer…mo…quien paro el oído de la nada apareció para abrazar sobre protectoramente al producto de su llamado.

- Yo sabia! Yo sabia que me amabas, que lo que me dijiste era mentira!SASUKITOOO! …- El mayor le miro directo a los ojos del menor el cual estaba paralizado de la impresión y donde en un momento de silencio inquietó a los observadores…- Sasukito…yo te quiero…- y despacito acerco su rostro al del menor para depositar un suave besito en los labios del menor de los Uchiha el mayor después de eso simplemente emprendió camino hacia su familia, quienes saltaban de alegría al recibir a su padre, al tiempo en que el moreno menor cayo al suelo de rodillas en Shock, para luego de unos segundos tratar de asimilar lo que había pasado…

- Bas…tardo…-El rostro del Uchiha había cambiado, parecía que estaba poseído por el demonio ya que un aura negra le rodeo y relámpagos cruzaban el camino marcado hacia el moreno mayor quien no borraba de su rostro lo contento que estaba, cuando de la nada (N.a.: Como todo en este fic…^O^!), unas manitas tiraron de la ropa del Uchiha para llamar su atención.

- Papa, yo también te quiero!

-Uh?

- Que te quiero, Muak! Beso, beso!- Canturreaba el pequeño Kitsune a su padre, mientras este lo tomaba en brazos y contento ya (N.a.:…diré que Sasuke…en esta historia es algo…bipolar he?...pero quien no se rendiría a la ternura de ese niño uh?...si es igualito a Naruto de bebe!), lo alzaba para abrazarle y mirar al Kazekage quien había vuelto de los tramites. –Tío Gaara ya tiene las llaves! JE, JE!...son muy lindas mira! – El pequeño saco de sus ropas un llavero con cientos de llaves en el para enseñarle a su padre cuales eran las de ellos.

- Déjame ver…Gaara, dime estas listo?

- Por supuesto. – Decía mientras se dirigía a abrazar al dueño de sus sueños con una gran sonrisa.

- Nos vamos entonces

- Espera un poco…hay que esperar a la Oba-chan! – Reía el Kitsune mayor, el sabia que al Uchiha no le gustaba esperar.- Vamos! espera un poco mas he?

- HOLAAA! MI QUERIDO SOBRINO! Como estas?- Se le iba alanzar Itachi pero Sasuke no le dejo. – Vamos mi querido hermano menor, déjame saludar a mi sobrinito he? -

- Grrrrr!- Gruño un poco el Uchiha pero le dejo. – Solo cinco minutos… - Y sin mas dio media vuelta para ir con los demás quienes ya platicaban divertidos mientras ya mas tranquilos terminaban de saludarse.

- Son tres meses.

- De verdad Sai? Eso me pone muy feliz! – Abrazaba feliz de la vida Temari al recibir la gran noticia y besar las mejillas de sus dos niños favoritos.

- Pero tendrás que cuidarte mucho…- Comentaba Shikamaru. - …por que estas muy delicado…

- Sin duda lo cuidaremos todos no? – Reía sin más Sakura que también le daba un gran abrazo con mucho cariño al AMBU y al Kage. – No lo olvides, cuando te sientas mal me llamas, correré a atenderte!

- Eso es cierto, Gaara tendrá que dejar que le cuidemos también…- Recordaba risueño Hibiki (N.a.: Un detalle pequeñito: Hibiki es el primo de Sai, quien le tubo rencor por un tiempo a Gaara por haberse cazado con su querido primo y mas por el incidente que ocurrió después, pero en estos momentos digamos que todos se llevan bien y el rencor que le tenia ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Por cierto, el es el esposo de Sakura. Decidimos con unas amigas en que si, esta bien que sea así, la pelirrosa se enamoro perdidamente de este morenazo y olvido el contradictorio amor que sentía hacia nuestros personajes favoritos: Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura por lo tanto se caso al tiempo con el, el primo de nuestro Sai…espero explicarlo cuando llegue su tiempo…), quien le sonreía gustoso por lo feliz que se le veía a su querido primo. -…porque no dejaremos que nada malo pase…

- Tienen razón, cuando quieras algo solo me dices, de acuerdo Sai? – Le sonreía el Hokage a su amigo quien le devolvía la sonrisa apenado por la preocupación de todos por el.

- Me pone muy feliz que se preocupen todos así de mí…

- Que creías Sai!, si alguien quisiera hacerte daño tendría que pasar por sobre el cadáver de todos estos ninjas, que sin presumir: son invencibles, especialmente nosotros! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…! – Reía ruidosamente el albino.

- Hey! Eso no es justo! Ustedes son inmortales! Hidan, Kakusu y Sasori! – Reclamaba Kiba, quien era abrazado tiernamente por Shino, el cual solo asentía al comentario de su marido.

- Ves Sai? – Sonreía alegre el Mayor de los Uchiha quien venia con todos sus sobrinos e hijos donde se encontraban conversando los demás…- …Tienes a estos zombis para que peleen por ti primero que nadie Je! Ellos no morirán al menos que yo quiera!

- Pero podría ser que a mi sensei le rompan su corazoncito o que a Kakuzu lo maten cinco veces o que a Hidan le de por ser ateo…fuera de eso no pasara nada joy, joy! – Reía contento el rubio artista mientras era abrazado por su marido, siempre tan cariñoso.

- Hey! Deidara que yo no ando por allí diciendo que…- Fue interrumpido…mas bien callado por la gran mano que tapo la boquita de nuestro Hidan que luchaba por quitarla y molestar a su rubio amigo, pero Kakuzu no la quito hasta que el albino se calmo…- …y no es mi culpa de que seas ateo! Hereje!

- Hidan…no seas mal educado y Deidara…*suspiro* …no, no tiene importancia…- Se daba por vencido el pelirrojo marionetista ya que conocía la rutina…el rubio pensaría que el estaba enojado y se pondría a llorar, luego vendrían los diálogos amorosos de Itachi y luego…luego ya no querría saber nada mas…el tendría que disculparse…ahhhh…! Esto era horrible…

- Pero Sasori sensei…si yo a usted lo quiero mucho…-Estas palabras hicieron que el mayor le mirara incrédulo…ya que el rubio siempre decía las mismas palabras una y otra vez y el nunca le dio importancia, esta vez de verdad que vio algo de verdad en ellas…-…es cierto…snif…Sasori sensei ya no me quiere…

- * Oh noo…*…Deidara…sabes que eso no es verdad…yo…- Sasori quien aparentaba la edad del rubio y la misma estatura solo le miro, mientras Itachi sonreía divertido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empujó al pelirrojo hacia su Deidara, el cual lo recibió alegremente abrazando con mucho cariño a su sensei, ya que de verdad lo quería mucho.

- Vamos! Dile que lo quieres! Si no, no te dejara en paz…- Decía el mayor de los Uchiha mientras una sonrisa de burla aparecía en su rostro más bien como una mueca…Itachi de vez en cuando daba mucho miedo…*o*

- Si Sasori, dilo si no, no te soltara jamás! Ja, Ja, Ja! – Reía divertido el albino mientras Kakuzu le rodeaba la cintura en un abrazo y sonreía al panorama asintiendo burlescamente.

- yo…yoo…

- Tuu…-Trataba de ayudar Kakuzu al pobre pelirrojo, quien lo miraba algo culpable…

- Yo también.

- Enserio? Sasori sensei si me quiere! – Soltó repentinamente del abrazo el rubio quien se fue de un salto al lado de su esposo quien le sonreía sin mas a la jugarreta de su amado a quien le encantaba hacerle eso a los demás…era divertido y siempre podría obtener buenas fotos…- je, je!...soy feliz!

El pelirrojo mayor solo suspiro…esos siempre eran iguales…gracias a Kami-sama que sus hijos no son como sus padres…solo porque Kami-sama es grande…

- Cambiando el tema…- El Kazekage llamo al pequeño Enishi y este contentísimo fue a su encuentro -…dime, tienes las llaves?

- Chiii! Aquí están tío Gaara! – El pequeño rubio sin mas se las mostró al mayor, este le sonrió quedito.

- Bien, debes entregarlas a sus dueños…anda ve. – El pequeño Kitsune le sonrió y feliz de la vida se sentó en el suelo para sacar las llaves del gran manojo. Los mayores le imitaron sentándose en el suelo rodeando al pequeño y mientras le observaban como diestramente separaba las llaves por colores.

- Esta verde es de la tía Temari y el tío Shikamaru!

- He! Que bien, gracias Eni-chan! Un beso para ti! – Sonreía ampliamente el pequeño por el agradecimiento, para luego volver a tomar otra de las llaves y pensar un poco.

- Esta violeta es del tío Kakuzu y del tío Hidan!

- Gracias pequeño...! –Dijeron al unísono ambos.

- Esta blanca de aquí es de mis tíos Chino y kiba!

- Eh! Gracias peque!

- Esta rosa es de la tía Sakura y del tío Hibiki!

- Hey! Gracias al color no se me perderá jamás! je, je…- PAM!- Hay! Sakura, eso duele

- Ja, ja! Esta azul es de mis papas!

- Gracias Enishi!

- Esta amarilla es de la tía Ino y el tío Chouji, pero se las doy luego porque no están…

- Donde esta Ino, Eni-chan tu que lo sabes todo? – Preguntaba divertida la Haruno ya que hace un par de horas que no la veía…

- Con la Oba-chan! – La pelirrosa que do un poco extrañada, que estará haciendo?

- Esta lila es de la tía Hinata y el tío Neiji!

- Gracias!

- Esta gris es del tío Iruka y el tío Kakashi! Que también la guardo!

- Esta roja es de mi tío Sai y mi tío Gaara

- Gracias pequeño!

- Esta de la flor es de la Oba-chan!

- Y que haces tu con la llave de la obachan?

- Es solo una copia! Porque me dijo que podía ir a jugar con ella cuando quisiera je, je! – Reía de lo lindo el pequeño kitsune mientras una gotita caía por la cara de todos los presentes al escuchar el comentario que Sasuke dio resignado…

- Lo que quiere es que Naruto le valla a buscar para prácticamente raptarlo y no dejarme verlo mas…Pero Enishi! No te preocupes, que tu padre te ira a buscar, no los separaran de mi JA, JA,JA! – Bueno aquí tenemos a un Sasuke riéndose como un desquiciado…XD!

- Así que eso es lo que piensas maldito Uchiha bastardo! – Así era, acababa de llegar la rubia, estaba molesta por el comentario que hizo Sasuke, aun que no estaba del todo equivocado…(N.a: Jo! Así que lo que nos dice Sasuke no es del todo mentira o_O Esto se pone peligroso!)

- Tesunade! No es momento de berrinches. Aun que yo aun pienso lo mismo.- Se hizo presente en el salón un hombre alto, de cabello largo y blanquecino, si! Era…

- EROSENIN!- Se escucho al Kitsune mayor al lanzarse a abrazar a quien había sido su entrenador y que consideraba como parte de su familia, el abuelito de sus niños y de cierta forma para el también. – Donde andabas? Tenia ganas de verte! Como estas?- Al ermitaño le caían lagrimas sin parar por lo que comenzó a abrazar sobre protectoramente al rubio, quien se dedico a contenerlo en sus brazos.

- Estoy triste! Por qué? Dime Naruto, por qué aun estas casado con ese Uchiha? TOT Mi corazón esta dolido! Mi pequeño Naruto…Que dirían tus padres?

- Que tiene buen gusto! – Dijeron en voz alta los dos hermanos, los cuales ahora silbaban y miraban a otro sitio como si no hubiesen dicho nunca nada. El rostro del gran hombre se ensombreció de una forma aterradora, todos los chicos del salón habían dado un paso a tras escondiendo detrás de ellos a ambos hermanos.

- Erosenin…- Le llamaba preocupado el Kitsune tomándole de las ropas para que no avanzara mas, pero esto no sirvió de mucho ya que de un momento a otro se puso en marcha hacia los Uchiha – EROSENIN! CALMATE!

- SALGAN! SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ! – Demandaba el ermitaño, quien a cada paso que daba los ninjas retrocedían tratando de que el hombre no se les acercara. Todos se encontraban inquietos y para que decir como sudaban al aura maligna que se podía ver salir del cuerpo del gran hombre.

- No se enoje Jiraya sama…- Le decía un poco asustada Sakura, que era la que se encontraba al frente del grupo que sin duda seguía retrocediendo a cada paso que el hombre daba, este se acercaba cada vez mas, así que los ninjas se dispusieron en una media luna para que el ermitaño no les pudiese ver a los dos que se encontraban escondidos detrás de los mas altos…

- Sasukito, estamos en problemas! – Decía Itachi de una maneta muy actuada que le pareció graciosa al menor.

- No me digas! – Le respondió de igual manera Sasuke

- Jiraya sama…? - Le llamo una voz atrás.

- Uh? –Todos a la vez se hicieron espacio y se amontonaron detrás del ermitaño, para ver de quien se trataba y simplemente ahí estaba…- IRUKA! - Se escucho decir feliz de la vida al gran hombre, quien cambio en un segundo el semblante del rostro…esto si que era increíble! Siempre era lo mismo, el único que lo calmaba cuando se ponía así, era Iruka sensei. Es algo extraño, con Naruto, los niños y con Iruka ese hombre se calmaba completamente, aun que si bien pasaba casi siempre y si estaba Naruto presente, aun que este le llamase no le escuchaba, pero aparecía el moreno y olvidaba por completo su aura asesina…

- Como esta? – Le preguntaba sonriente el sensei que venía tomado del brazo con Kakashi, quien le sonreía sin más al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban sus ninjas. Era una escena bastante divertida, si cabe decir; En estas vacaciones se divertiría mucho…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Aquí termina! Se que esta cortito, es que acabo de salir de todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, asi que ahora tendré un poco mas de tiempo, no lo cree?

Mis disculpas por no avisarles a mis amigas que me demoraría tanto en seguirlo, pero espero que les guste como va la historia, cualquier cosa me dicen y yo les respondo.


End file.
